1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to locking mechanisms, and more specifically relates to a universal gate locking mechanism.
2. Related Art
High security environments often require heavy duty locking mechanisms for securing gates and the like. In a typical high security environment, such as a prison, numerous gate locking devices are required for individual cells, as well as for doorways leading to and from secure areas. A typical system comprises a movable gate that includes a gate latch or tang with a hole, and a locking mechanism for receiving the gate tang and locking the gate shut. Within the locking mechanism is a receiving pocket that actually receives the gate tang and a vertically oriented dead bolt that can be dropped down into the receiving pocket and through the hole in the gate tang to secure the gate. The dead bolt is governed by a lever or other means that is controlled by a mechanical system (e.g., a key) or an electrically driven actuator (e.g., a electrical solenoid, motor, clutch, etc.) within the locking mechanism.
Depending on the actual implementation, a typical high security area may call for different gate designs to meet the specific needs of a particular area. For example, some security gates may be implemented as sliding gates (i.e., ones that slide shut), while others may be implemented as swing gates (i.e., ones that swinig shut). In the past, a different locking mechanism has been required for the particular gate design, whether it be sliding or swinging. This in turn causes a non-uniformity among the locking mechanisms which, among other things, raises the cost of manufacturing, installing, and repairing each of the different types of gate locks.
Another concern with high security gate lock mechanisms relates to security in that the dead bolt that secures the gate closed must be designed such that it cannot be "jimmied" or forced open by an inmate or intruder. In prior designs, locking mechanisms have been known to fail when the dead bolt is jiggled and forced upward. In order to overcome this problem, complicated mechanical devices are often required to ensure that the dead bolt, and the associated control lever, can not be displaced by an external force. Unfortunately, the problem continues to persist and recent designs have only tended to increase design complexity and product costs without providing a foolproof lock.
Accordingly, without a locking mechanism that can universally receive different types of gates and provide a high level of security with a simplified design, gate locking mechanisms will continue to be costly to manufacture and be subject to failure.